Once In A Blue Moon
by Almost Lucy
Summary: Lily wants Sirius to have the kind of love she shares with James. When Lily decides to take the matters of Sirius' heart into her own hands, she forms an epic love triangle across time.
1. Soul Mates

_Soul Mates_

"Just a little farther." James Potter, his hands firmly covering Lily Evans' eyes, guided her down the pavement along a row of houses in Godric's Hollow. He grinned when he stopped in front of the oldest, most dilapidated house he had ever seen. It was an eyesore. He uncovered her beautiful green eyes with a flourish.

"Surprise!"

Lily just stared. The house she was looking at looked like it had been chewed up and spit out by a giant. Weeds crawled along the edge of the pavement and up the once beautiful wrought iron gates. The black iron, or what she assumed had been black, was covered in rust and twisted into a garbled mockery. She had never seen a worse house in her life. And James was excited?

"Don't you like it?" James sounded hurt, but there was a hint of mirth behind his words, Lily grew suspicious.

"No, and this is not a funny joke." Lily turned on James, her hands on her hips, an indignant look planted firmly on her elfin features. James just laughed.

"It was just a joke love." James pulled her close for a quick kiss. "This is the house I wanted to show you." James stepped to the side to let her see the cottage across the street.

Lily gasped and her hands rose to cover her mouth in astonishment. Blue false shutters accented the white siding. Matching blue flower boxes graced the windows just below the shutters. A stepping stone path led to the front door from a white gate, the only opening in a white picket fence. White and blue petunias lined the front walk and branched at the door step to flower beds full of petunias, daffodils and pansies.

James grabbed Lily's hand and led her across the street. She ran her hand over the gate, smiling. James smiled tenderly when Lily bent to smell the flowers. He handed Lily the key and let her open the blue door.

"James! Oh, James, this is beautiful!" Lily Evans, recent graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and top of her class, ran squealing through the house in Godric's Hollow. She found her boyfriend in the family room, grinning from ear to ear. He grabbed her waist and spun her around when she jumped at him before setting her down and kissing her full on the mouth. Lily was too excited to stay in his arms for long. She bounded into the kitchen and again was lost in wonder. A Wizarding oven and other appliances greeted her.

"So, what do you think of the place? Should we buy it?" James grinned as Lily turned to him again with a smile stretched across her beautiful face.

"Oh yes!" Lily again jumped at him. James smiled happily. Nothing could be better, he thought, then to make the one you love happy and spend the rest of your life looking forward to seeing their face every day.

"Oi! Anyone home?" Sirius Black, James Potter's best mate for more than seven years, entered the house unannounced. James wasn't concerned and neither was Lily. They both were accustomed to his coming and going.

"Hello Sirius. James is buying me this house!" Lily looked lovingly at the dark haired boy beside her.

"Buying? You mean bought?" Sirius grinned as Lily turned to James, wide eyed.

"You already bought it?"

"Well, um, you see… If I hadn't they might have sold it to someone else. I figured if you didn't like it I could just resell it."

"You didn't tell me you already bought it so I wouldn't feel guilty and tell you I liked the house even if I didn't." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah." James wasn't sure where this was leading.

"You were pretty sure I would like it though."

"Um, yeah."

"I love you James Potter."

Sirius gave a loud bark of laughter at the comical look on James' face as he tried to fathom his girlfriend's logic. He eventually just shook his head and returned her happy smile.

Lily remembered Sirius a moment later.

"Where are you going tonight Sirius?"

"Out just to hang somewhere."

_And bring home a mindless shag._ Lily wished Sirius could find the love she had with James.

"Well, see you love birds later." With that, Sirius disapparated to parts unknown. Lily had a suspicion about The Hogs Head, but James distracted her with his mouth.

"James, don't you worry about Sirius' habits? When's the last time we met a girl he was with? When's the last time he was even with a girl for longer than one night?"

"I don't know Lils, I don't believe that he has ever really had a _relationship_, ever."

"I wish he could know the happiness we have together."

"Me too Lils, me too."

"Perhaps…"

"No Lily, don't meddle."

Lily pouted until James captured her mouth with his. She leaned into the passion, reveling in the electricity she felt every time. James groaned.

"Let's go explore." James tugged on her hand, barely breaking their kiss to speak.

"Okay, how about the attic?" Lily giggled when James gave her a look that said he was unsure if she was serious or not.

"I was thinking more along the lines of the bedroom." He captured her mouth with his again and tugged her down the hall.

Lily giggled as they stopped for the third time in as many steps, or stumbles, down the hall and James pressed her against the wall to kiss her harder. He pulled away and glared at her, disgruntled.

"It's hard to feel romantic when you keep laughing at me love."

"I'm sorry James, I just can't help it." Lily giggled again when he shook his head and leaned in for another kiss. He pulled away again.

"Lily, I fail to find the humor in my attempts to ravish you." James tried to give his girlfriend a fierce look to quiet her, but she just sniggered at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy about this house, I can't stop laughing with joy!"

James knew Lily had lost her mind. He gave her an incredulous look and said something to that effect. She just slapped his arm.

"James, I just don't know how to even begin thanking you." Lily gazed up into the brown eyes of her lover. Who happened to be extremely randy.

"I know how you can begin." James waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Lily feigned ignorance.

"How?" She batted her long eyelashes at him.

"Well," James trailed soft kisses down her throat as he spoke, punctuating each word with a kiss, "first, you can stop giggling while I seduce you." Lily giggled, James rolled his eyes, but continued with his instruction. "You could follow me willingly to my bedroom and let me have my way with you. Tonight, you could spend tonight in my arms and the rest of eternity by my side."

Lily sighed as James moved his lips to hers. His kisses were no longer teasing. He tenderly worshiped her with his lips and told her over and over again his love for her with his kiss. Lily paused, breathless, to whisper in James' ear.

"I love you James Potter."

James looked deeply into her brilliant green eyes. He kissed her forehead, her eyelids and then again her lips. Then he pulled back slightly and caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"I love you too Lily Evans."

Lily wrapped her arms around the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. James picked her up in his arms and she snuggled into his broad chest, loving the feel of his strength holding her close. He carried her into the bedroom, shutting the door with his foot.

* * *

James laughed as he watched Sirius playing the floor. They had been in the club for barely thirty minutes and Sirius had already danced with seven girls. All of them were gorgeous and all of them looked perfectly willing to let his raven haired friend take them home for a tumble.

"I don't know how you do it mate." Sirius had finally taken a minute from dancing with every skirt in the club to come get a drink. James was sitting watching his wild friends while he sipped on bourbon.

"Do what Padfoot?" James turned to lean against the bar as the birthday boy, Sirius, was doing.

"Stay with one girl. I mean, you haven't taken even a look at one of these extremely fit girls all night. Lily is great Prongsie, but I don't think I could do it." Sirius shook his head in wonder. He had never been in a relationship before. Sure, he'd had lots of relations, but no emotions or obligations were involved. He was just out to have a good time.

"Someday you'll find a girl that will captivate you. You won't even notice another woman for the rest of your life because there will be no reason, she's you're everything."

"I don't think so. What could be better than this? I can get a different beautiful girl every night if I want. Why settle for one? It would break so many hearts." Sirius grinned devilishly. James rolled his eyes.

"You're not, as you seem to believe, God's gift to women."

"Sure I am. I'm also the bane of fathers everywhere." Sirius grinned again, knocked back the rest of his drink, and went back out on the dance floor whooping and hollering. He was immediately surrounded by gorgeous women.

James shook his head, chuckling. It was meant to be a wild night. Even Moony was loosening up. Remus was near Sirius, dancing with the crowd en masse. Peter was close by, dancing with his drink and a girl that, from James' point of view, was beyond pissed, she probably didn't even know her own name.

James laughed again and turned to order another drink. He might not enjoy dancing so close to any other woman anymore, but he fully intended to enjoy the evening. And his plans for enjoyment did not include sobriety.

* * *

Lily was alone in the library while the men were out celebrating Sirius' nineteenth birthday. She hummed a muggle tune to herself as she perused the shelves, dusting rag in hand. James laughed at her when she did things the muggle way, but she just told him that sometimes getting your hands dirty left you feeling more proud of a project then if you used magic. And this house was one of those projects.

Smiling, Lily lifted a picture of her with the Marauders the day of graduation. The warm wind was stirring their robes and hair gently and made James' hair more out of sorts than normal. Lily knew she had been happy then as she was now with James' arm around her surrounded by their friends. After Severus, she had never gotten close to anyone until the Marauders.

Lily's face fell at the thought of her one time friend. As they grew older, Sev had started to spend time in the company of boys she knew were bad news. She tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen to her, drawing away steadily until she felt she didn't know her best friend anymore. Then, one day, he called her _that_. A word he'd said was cruel and could never mean her, because she was all that was pure and unsullied.

Tears pricked at her eyes. She had been defending Severus against James and his friends. They had _levicorpused_ Severus and she was furious. Especially at Remus who was her fellow prefect, but sat watching the proceedings.

_"Leave him alone!"_ She had shouted more than once. Finally James had let Sev go, but not before robbing him of any dignity left.

_"I don't need help from filthy little mudbloods like her!"_

Lily had replied coolly, her anger at James masking the hurt enough to get through it. But later, she had cried until her eyes hurt. Severus had been the one to tell her she was a witch. They had best friends for years before Hogwarts. Then it had all ended with one comment shouted in a fit of anger. Severus had tried to apologize, but she had pushed him away. Then, when she began dating James, he had stopped trying.

Lily wiped at a tear. She still missed Severus and somewhere deep inside hoped that he would turn from the evil he had become immersed in. She looked at the graduation photo tucked behind the one of the five friends. It was the entire class of 1978 in front of Hogwarts. Severus stood in the Slytherin section near Mulciber and Avery. Lily looked at them with sad eyes. She wiped another tear, then replaced the picture and put the whole ordeal from her mind.

Trying to keep herself distracted, Lily began reading the titles of the books she was dusting. Some of them were by familiar authors, she even saw a couple of muggle origins. The one that caught her eye however, was a slim red volume that looked well worn. She pulled it from the shelf.

"_Finding Your Soul mate_." Lily turned to the first page.

_Soul mates are, as the title suggests, the exact match to one's soul. Many people mistake this to mean an exact replica. This is not true. A soul mate is like the missing piece of the puzzle. They fit with you exactly. This is not to say that perfect couples will not disagree on some things, but that is healthy for a relationship. Finding one's soul mate is a worthy quest. Over the ages, courting has become the generally accepted way to do so. However, the author of this book has found a better way. First however, is that once one finds their soul mate, one must keep said person._

_Many people at this point ask me what spell could keep two people together forever. The oldest spell of all. The spell that any creature, muggle, witch or wizard can cast. Love. Without love, one cannot hope to stay together. However, this is rarely a problem. But it does occasionally take work. I, however, am not here how to tell you how to do it._

_The first thing, when reading this book, is to realize that sometimes soul mates are not available romantically. Don't despair, this doesn't mean you can't have a happy life. Not everyone marries their soul mate; some are best friends or siblings._

_There are other warnings which must be applied. The spell does not always work as you might expect it to. Sometimes the best soul mates are not in your present life._

Lily read the first page and felt herself grow curious. She flipped through the rest of the book, but found only blank pages except the second one. It held an incantation and instructions.

_To summon your soul mate. Twine one of your hairs around a single rose petal. Place the petal and hair on the ground._

Lily followed the instructions carefully with a hair from Sirius' cloak that he had left at the house when the men left for the night. She then carefully read the incantation and made sure her pronunciation was perfect.

Just before she lifted her wand, Lily wondered if she was doing the right thing. Before she lost her nerve, she shrugged the thoughts off and opened her mouth to speak the words.

(A/N: Hey! This story is cross posted on HPFF, but it will get updated more quickly. Please give me some feedback!)


	2. Remembering

_Remembering_

"We gather here today to remember those who have fallen. Especially Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin, better known as Tonks." Kingsley Shacklebolt paused to survey the faces before him. There were many missing that would never return, the three he had mentioned included. He had a whole speech memorized, a great one that probably would have gone down in history books. But instead, he chose to comfort his friends.

"Friends, loved ones, comrades. We have shared so much over the years with each other and with the ones we have lost. Our world has been saved, but it is broken. We have lost much in the making of a better world for future generations. My dear friends, each of us has suffered the loss of loved ones, friends, family, jobs and homes. But let us not only mourn what we have lost, let us rejoice in what we have gained. Those who have gone on would expect us to go on living and be happy. They died so we could live in a better world. Never think that I will not mourn for my friends, but now is a time to rebuild. Together we can move on with our lives. Comfort one another, support each other and work together to preserve peace and unity. Today is a day to mourn, we will never forget the lives and innocence stolen and lost, but never grow bitter. My friends, mourn yes, but do not harbor bitterness. It only hurts us, not those who hurt us. I leave you with this: the horrible deeds we must not forget so that it may never repeat, that which was destroyed we must rebuild. The loved ones we lost can never be replaced. However, though we will never forget them, we must move on. In your grief, do not lose the precious friends and family still here. Lean on each other, it is the only way we can ever hope to live to see a better tomorrow."

With that, Shacklebolt left the platform that had been set up outside on the grounds of Hogwarts, much like Dumbledore's funeral a year earlier. A crowd larger than even the great wizard's had gathered to honor the heroes that had perished in the war.

A large section of the crowd was red. Fred Weasley had been a prankster and troublemaker, but he had been loved deeply by his friends and family. As he moved to his seat, Kingsley could see other familiar faces intermingled with the freckled ones. Lee 

Jordan's dreadlocks were beside George's bowed head. Angelina Johnson sat with her hand in George's. Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell were on either side of Oliver Wood. Harry and Hermione sat with Ron between them. Ginny sat on Harry's other side, their fingers interlaced in the same manner as Ron and Hermione's. Hagrid's loud crying came from beside Hermione, who patted his knee comfortingly with her free hand. Andromeda Tonks and Molly Weasley held hands tightly, suffering a mother's love together. Molly at least had her husband to help her through the ordeal. Kingsley's eyes fell on Teddy Lupin in Ginny's arms; the baby was blissfully unaware of his parent's deaths. Shacklebolt knew that Harry would provide for Teddy the loving home he had never had after his own parent's death.

Hermione watched the proceedings numbly. Fred had been like a family member, albeit an annoying one. She could feel her boyfriend's pain radiating out in the summer heat, so she squeezed his shaking hand tighter. Hermione had held Ron as he cried at the news of his brother's death after the battle two weeks ago. The cleanup had numbed them from the pain and the shock had helped them keep it at bay. But now, Hogwarts was fully restored and there was nothing to block it. Still, Hermione refused to cry, Ron needed her to stay strong. Hermione felt her eyes wander to George. She didn't know how he would go on without his twin. The two had been inseparable their entire lives, now death had ripped them apart. His blank eyes stared numbly at the trees beyond the platform. Hermione knew he wasn't totally lost though as he pulled Angelina's hand into his own and leaned against Lee's comforting hand.

After the funeral was finally over, Hermione followed the Weasley's to the waiting carriages. The thestrals were no longer invisible. Hermione had wanted to be able to see them when Harry did, but the knowledge of their presence was now an awful one. The carriages took them to Hogsmeade where they were able to apparate home. Ginny went side along with Harry since she didn't turn seventeen for another week. It was a cheerless crowd that entered the Burrow. The seven Weasley's, Harry, little Teddy and Hermione sat down at the kitchen table. Fred's empty chair glared mockingly at them, a heartbreaking reminder that he would never come bounding down the stairs to dinner with a goofy grin and scorch marks from a new invention.

"_Fred Weasley! Get down here!" Molly stood with her arms akimbo as she saw a green faced Ron come stumbling into the kitchen. His face was a bright green that was beyond unnatural, it was impossible. Fred came down the stairs with an innocent look on his face._

"_Yes Mum?" He barely held in his snickers at Ron's furious face that was tinged red under the green._

"_Your brother's face is green. What did you do?" Molly glared at the twin before her._

"_How do you know it was me, Mum?" Fred tried to look hurt, but the small laughs escaping him were ruining the effect._

"_George isn't here."_

_Fred broke into an all out grin at that reasoning. Naturally he had done it, but his mum's logic was always amusing to hear. That was one of the best yet. George, his partner in crime-almost too literally- was away on business for the shop. Fred grinned as he waved his wand and turned his baby brother's face back to its natural hue._

"_He said he was feeling a bit green." Fred grinned and ran as Ron came after him._

Ron broke out of the memory. That had been days before Bill's wedding and Ron had been feeling unwell. He had been spitting mad when Fred did it, but now, he would give anything to be chasing his older brother around the yard.

Charlie glanced around the table that held the people he loved most in the world. He hadn't seen them much since going to Romania. Now, he wished he had spent more time at home. His little brother was gone forever. _Gone._ The thought was sinking in. He had always been annoyed by the twins sneaking into his room. Now he'd give anything to chase the laughing boys just the same as Ron.

Percy felt tears fall silently. He had wasted years of loving his family. Those last moments with Fred had been the best he'd had in years. _Wasted. So many moments I could have been a part of, but I let my stupid pride get in the way. Now I'll never see him again._ Percy felt Ginny take his hand and he smiled even through the tears. Redemption. He had been a prat, but his family loved him and accepted him back.

Ginny squeezed her brother's hand. He had disowned them all for awhile, but he was home and sorry and she loved him. She thought about the brother that should have been sitting next to George, but would never grace their table again. A month ago she would have traded the one whose hand she now held for the dead one, but now she was glad for his presence. For all his pompous affections, Percy had always had a soft spot for Ginny, much as all her other brothers. Still, Fred had died knowing his family loved him, Percy wouldn't have had that.

Harry looked at the baby he held carefully and a little nervously. The bright pink hair brought a sad smile to his face. Teddy was his now. _And Ginny's._ Harry knew that he would marry the red haired beauty. She already loved the little imp, and him. Harry wanted Teddy to have the happiest home he could without his parents, something Harry hadn't had. Teddy would know everything he could tell him about Remus and Tonks and their years on the earth. Harry saw the sorrow on the faces around him and grieved for his red haired friend. The laughter Fred had brought would be sorely missed. He glanced at Percy. He heard Fred's voice in his mind. _"The great git."_ Fred had died laughing with Percy.

Molly looked at Ginny and Percy holding hands and Harry holding Teddy. She knew that her daughter would probably marry next summer. She already had a child, which is how Molly knew Ginny viewed Teddy. Molly's eyes smarted from the constant tears. Two dear friends had perished in the battle. _And Fred, my baby._ A mother's love is one of a kind; she gave her whole heart to her children, unprotected. Her heart was bleeding from the cut inflicted by Fred's death. She gazed at her remaining children that sat around the table. Bill had taken a pregnant Fleur back to their house, but all of her other babies were there, gathered around the silent table. Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione. The last two had become like children to her and she 

counted them as such. And Arthur. The love of her life who held her together. He was so solid in her life, a bit flighty and fantastical, but solid. She leaned into his side for strength.

Arthur pulled Molly closer as he surveyed their children that were present and the two they claimed as their own. He still couldn't fathom the idea of Fred not coming back. He knew Molly depended on him for strength, but he needed her too. Molly was stout and unwavering; his stability was rooted in her. Arthur's gaze rested on George, the remaining half of the twins. He had never been very firm with the twins and now he was glad he had let them do as they pleased with their time together.

George was empty. He didn't know how to function without Fred. They were an entity, two halves to a whole. He studied his scarred hands. Battle scars and experiment induced scars. Their inventions hadn't always been smart or safe, but they had always been brilliant. Now, he wasn't sure he could go on. Everyone would encourage him and hold him up he knew, but he wasn't sure he wanted to be held up. Sometimes he just wanted to sink into the ground and join Fred.

Hermione leaned into Ron as he put his arm around her. He was her solid rock. They had fought for years, but now they knew each other so perfectly that, words weren't always needed. She drew on his silent strength, as rare as his silence was she was grateful it had made an appearance, he was usually busy putting his foot in his mouth. But she loved him, or at least she was falling in love with him.

The family sat in silence for almost thirty minutes before Molly decided they needed to move on. Hermione was sure that they might have sat there for eternity if Molly hadn't been so level headed and loving. The pain was evident in her eyes, but she knew that life must go on.

"Harry dear, I know that Teddy is yours now and you intend to raise him, but you're off to auror training and Ginny has another year of school. Would mind if I took him until you two are settled?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other in silent communication. Harry affirmed with his eyes that he had every intention of marrying her once she was done at Hogwarts 

and she told him she would be a mother to Teddy. Molly waited silently, her usually bossy demeanor hidden. Ginny answered.

"Yes Mum that would be wonderful. Andromeda said she isn't ready for a baby in her house." Molly smiled widely. She loved children and with most of hers gone, she missed the noise they made. Teddy gurgled happily.

After a quiet dinner, Molly and Arthur, Percy, Charlie and George retired to their separate rooms. Harry, Ginny and Teddy with Ron and Hermione sat in the large family room. Teddy fell asleep in Ginny's arms, who lay snuggled in Harry's arms. Hermione sat with her head tucked under Ron's chin, his arms around her tightly. The four friends sat in silence; just knowing they were there for each other was enough.

"I want to restore my mum and dad's house in Godric's Hollow." Harry was the first to break the silence; Hermione, Ron and Ginny looked at him in surprise.

"When mate?" Ron found his voice first.

"This summer, I was wondering if you guys would help."

"Of course we will Harry. We can start whenever you want."

Harry nodded, smiling a little at the eagerness of his friends to help him. He truly loved them. He looked at the girl in his arms and knew that he would always love her.

Ginny yawned widely. Hours had passed and the clock was about to strike midnight. Harry helped her to her feet and led her, carrying Teddy, to her bedroom. Ron lifted a sleeping Hermione and followed Harry and his sister up the stairs. He gently laid her in Ginny's spare bed. Ron pulled the worn quilt up to her chin and smiled when she sighed contentedly. He brushed her forehead with his lips before following Harry to his room. All four teenagers slept restlessly, dreams of the horrors of the past year running through their minds.

(A/N: I had such a wonderful response to my first chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed.)


	3. The Morning Should Mourn

_The Morning Should Mourn_

Hermione stretched the stiffness out of her joints early in the morning a week after the funeral. She, with Ron, Harry, Ginny and George, had been ridding the garden of gnomes the day before. They had done it with more force than necessary, it was good for their overloaded minds to rid itself of stress and the manual labor was a good outlet. Still, even though it had helped remove stress, the work had been hard on her body. With a groan, Hermione slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed. Even more slowly, she made her way across the small room to grab her stuff for a shower.

Thankfully, the bathroom was empty. It was a rare occasion in the Weasley household, but she was the only one vying for the shower and toilet. Yawning still, Hermione stepped into the gloriously warm water. She wanted to linger but, in such a large household, everyone had to be quick about their showers. She towel dried quickly before making her way back to Ginny's room. Hermione acknowledged who she thought was George, though it could have been Fred. _I guess it has to be George._ The heavy thought woke her thoroughly. With a sigh that made her sorrow sound as heavy as the burden Atlas carried, Hermione closed the door behind her with a soft _click_. Ginny was just stirring and Hermione could hear the people in the other rooms moving around. She dressed quickly and went to the kitchen to help Molly with breakfast.

Conversation at breakfast was stinted at best. The family had, after a few incidents that ended with Molly bursting into tears, come to a silent agreement not to mention His name around the table. The only time His name was said at all was in hushed tones when there was only three or four of them together. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione had taken to telling stories about their Hogwarts days during the time after dinner that had become their ritualistic gathering time in the family room. The stories often included Fred and Hermione thought that talking about him was good for them. She didn't, however, try to heal Molly the same way; she knew that the broken hearted mother wasn't ready for total acceptance of her baby's death yet and so, in turn, wasn't ready for her heart to mend.

After the almost painful meal, Hermione followed Ron outside for a walk. They walked hand in hand down the lane that led to the village. Birds sang, the sky was cloudless and the sun shone brightly. It was one of the most beautiful days in a long while. Hermione hated it.

"It's not right." She sighed heavily.

"What are you talking about?" Ron didn't pretend to comprehend half of what his girlfriend said, especially when it was out of nowhere.

"It's a beautiful day."

"Yeah?" Ron looked at the bizarre girl he thought he might be falling in love with.

"Nature should mourn for them as we do."

Ron, finally understanding, stopped. He pulled her into his arms as her tears began to fall. She hadn't cried since it first happened. He suspected that she had been trying to stay strong for him and was glad that she was finally letting the pent up emotion out, even if it was from anger at the beautiful weather. He smiled a little as Hermione continued to hold him tight, tears seeping out. She was barking mad, but he loved every minute of it.

* * *

"Would you guys mind if I wanted to start tomorrow?" Harry posed a question to his girlfriend and two best friends after dinner in the family room that night. Their nightly gathering proved useful if they needed to say something to all.

"That's sounds great mate." Ron smiled broadly. He was glad to finally have an excuse to get out of the once happy house. His Mum was still blank and they were walking on eggshells, not wanting to upset her in any way.

"What time do you want to leave?" Hermione, of course, asked for the details, signaling her approval of the plan to begin the next day.

"Right after breakfast, if that's okay with you guys?" Harry's three companions nodded their agreement.

"I'll ask Mum to watch Teddy."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Ron looked at his sister skeptically.

"I think it may be just what she needs." Hermione's soft words spoke volumes. They all knew that Molly was wasting away. She wasn't handling her grief well, something they'd never expected. Molly had always been the strong mother figure, now she was showing her age and was growing frail.

Ron nodded his assent. He knew it was true after a moments' reflection. Another child to care for was exactly what Molly Weasley needed. Harry nodded in acknowledgement of the decision. The revelation of a way to help heal Molly silenced all four of them for a few minutes. Ginny and Hermione snuggled closer into their boyfriend's sides. Harry and Ron pulled the girls closer in response. They drew strength from each other's warmth.

The crackling fire threw shadows around the room and across Ron's face. Hermione studied him in the flickering light. She could see the memories he was reliving. Fred laughing at Bill's wedding, Fred laughing as he was thrown from the age line with a beard, Fred with George and Lee, Fred trudging down the stairs sleepily, Fred summoning his broom still dragging a chain, Fred, Fred, Fred. Every painful memory that lurked in every corner of his life was written across Ron's face. Echoes of laughter, regretted moments of dissention, hurtful words that could never be taken back or apologized for, the promise of a successful life cut short- the thoughts that haunted every one of Fred's family members played across her boyfriend's face in the minutes she studied him. Hermione felt like crying.

"We should head up to bed, early day tomorrow and all." As the clock struck eleven, Ginny urged everyone upstairs for much needed rest. Her three companions dragged themselves up the stairs to their respective rooms. Ginny laid a sleeping Teddy to sleep in the crib beside her bed before crawling into her own bed and dropping into as uneasy a sleep as her boyfriend, brother and best friend.

* * *

"Where do you think we should start?" Ginny surveyed the scorched walls of the Potter's house. The foursome stood in the family room in Godric's Hollow. They were 

dressed in work clothes like the ones they wore when they cleaned Grimauld Place. They were armed with wands and all the cleaning supplies they had been able to find. Standing in the building though was presenting the problem of not knowing where to start. Ron just scratched his head while Hermione studied the structure with a knowledgeable eye and Ginny gazed about in awe. Harry just stared. It was still hard for him, being in the place where it all started. Ginny grabbed his hand and he smiled reassuringly.

Hermione finally took charge, like the other three had expected and secretly hoped for. Harry actually sighed in relief when she began issuing commands. He had absolutely no idea how to start.

"We need to fix anything structurally wrong first. Ron, Harry, you two go outside and fix what needs fixing. You should be able to do most of it with your wands. Just be careful not to go outside of the fence because then muggles would be able to see you. Fix the fence too while you're out there." Harry and Ron nodded before hurrying to do as she had told them. When they were gone, Hermione turned to Ginny. "I want to remove all evidence of the scorch marks. Voldemort put them there and Harry doesn't need to see them again." Ginny nodded, glad that Hermione understood the pain Harry would experience along with the joy of rebuilding his parent's house. Without further conversation, the girls set to work with wands and sponges in some areas.

At a few minutes to noon the four teenagers met in the family room. Ginny and Hermione had cleaned all of the walls in the entire house of more than just scorch marks. Harry and Ron had repaired fence and the outside of the house.

"Well, we need to move everything that doesn't work out." Once again, Hermione took charge, with no argument from the other three.

"The couch needs to go, as does most of the furniture." Harry rubbed his neck wearily as he spoke. Ginny slipped her arm around his waist and pulled him close. He lowered his hand and curled it around her shoulders.

"Are we going to have to levitate them out the door? Will they fit?" Ron eyed the large couch and the doorway doubtfully. Hermione scoffed.

"Ron, really, do you own a wand or not? We'll shrink them and then carry them out easily and inconspicuously." Hermione's matter of fact tone chastised the others for not thinking of the obvious solution. Harry and Ginny grinned at Ron's sheepish look. A comment that once would have ended in a fight instead prompted Ron to catch Hermione's lips in a quick kiss.

"That's why we love you 'Mione, cause you're so damned smart… and cute." Ron grinned when his girlfriend blushed under his praise. He leaned in for another, longer, kiss.

"Right then, we'll just get to work on that then." Ginny snickered when Ron and Hermione broke apart at Harry's comment.

The four friends ate the lunch Molly had packed before resuming work again. Harry rolled with laughter when Hermione gave Ron a scathing look after he began talking with his mouth full.

"That's disgusting Ronald." Hermione really could give the best looks of disapproval when she was offended. Ginny giggled when her brother's face turned red. To his credit, he waited until he swallowed to reply.

"Sorry. I got carried away talking."

Ginny and Harry gave each other meaningful looks. Yet again, Ron and Hermione's changed relationship showed in a major way. While they had been in school, Ron's first reaction would have been to get sulky. Instead he gave Hermione an adoring look and apologized. Ginny knew that her brother was a changed man and was happy with the result. Harry didn't know what to do with himself without having to play mediator between warring factions. The black haired boy and his ginger haired girlfriend smiled happily.

* * *

"So, what do you want done today Harry?" Hermione stood next to Ron, their hands clasped in the same manner Harry and Ginny beside them.

The previous days had seen a lot of the cleanup work done. The outside was sparkling as were the walls inside. All of the old furniture was gone, leaving a bare house that looked ready to be decorated.

"Well, I guess we need to buy some paint and furniture first."

"Hermione and I will take care of that." Ginny piped up quickly. "You boys can sift through stuff in the attic today."

Harry nodded and Ron shrugged his shoulders. Both guys looked relieved to be delegated to something other than shopping. Harry handed Ginny his money bag.

"We'll see you tonight." The girls both gave their boyfriends a kiss before disapparating.

"How long do you think they'll be gone?"

"I don't know mate, but I'm glad I didn't have to go."

"Me too… me too." Ron shuddered at the thought.

* * *

"So, what kind of colors do you want to do?" Hermione and Ginny were walking the aisles of a home improvement store in London. They came to a halt in the paint aisle and surveyed the hundreds of colors on a sample chart.

"Um, I'm not sure yet. Maybe we should decide by room."

"That's a good idea. Here, how about peach for the family room?"

"I think I like this light green better." Ginny pointed to a card on the chart.

"Oh, that's pretty."

The girls spent the rest of the day shopping for paint, furniture and other things they needed. They arranged to have the whole lot picked up the next day, with Ron and Harry's help. Satisfied with their work, Hermione and Ginny decided to go to a 

restaurant for dinner. They chose a little café and sat at their sidewalk table for almost two hours laughing and enjoying their time together.

* * *

"And then she said expulsion was worse than death!" Ron and Harry were gleefully telling Ginny stories of their school day adventures. Ron was still flabbergasted that Hermione had some very different priorities from his own back then. She blushed at Ginny's burst of laughter.

"Ron, really, it wasn't that bad having me along was it?" Hermione batted her eyelashes coyly.

"No love, I don't reckon it was." Ron pulled her closer into his side and kissed her forehead.

Ginny smiled and snuggled closer to Harry, blissful in the knowledge that the four of them were so happy together. She looked up at the boy beside her and smiled. Harry slowly lowered his head to hers.

"Oi! Harry. She's still my sister. Don't- ow!" Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs. He scowled at her with the hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

The four friends all laughed merrily. They were sitting in the family room in Godric's Hollow the evening after Harry had finally finished moving in. They had butterbeer and had lit a fire, even though it wasn't very cold. Hermione and Ginny said it was romantic.

"You know Harry, Ginny's a redhead." Harry, Ginny and Ron all looked at Hermione, wondering where her inane comment stemmed from. "So was your Mum."

"My grandmother was too."

"It must be a Potter thing." Ron finally understood where his girlfriend was going with her comment.

"Potter's love redheads!"

(A/N: I know that this doesn't really have a lot to do with the main conflict and plot line, but the having the relationships established is important. So bear with me! The next chapter gets the story moving.)


	4. Harry! James?

A/N: hey all! thank you so much for the reviews! i hope you like this chapter!

_Harry!... James?_

"Potter's love redheads!"

A beautiful brown haired girl appeared on the couch. Lily stared in shock, her mouth hanging open. The girl stopped laughing, realizing that wherever she had come from, she wasn't there anymore.

* * *

"That was a capital night lads." Remus and James laughed as they caught Sirius before he tumbled backwards down Remus' front steps after losing his balance during a grand gesture meant to impart just how capital the night had been.

"I'll see you tomorrow Prongs." James laughed and nodded to acknowledge his friends parting wave. He grabbed Sirius' arm and slung it around his shoulders to keep the completely pissed birthday boy from slumping down onto the pavement as they walked up the street in Godric's Hollow.

"Prongsie, you're a good mate." Sirius sighed sentimentally. James rolled his eyes. Sirius had different drunk modes, tonight sounded like nostolgia and sentimental drabble.

"Come on Sirius, just a little farther." James shoved the front door open with difficulty, as Sirius had commenced with trying to hug James around the middle while James dragged him along.

"Here Padfoot, drink this." James handed Sirius a sobering potion. He wound up helping a giggling Sirius drink the yellow liquid. James shoved Sirius into a chair before collapsing into his own. He wasn't completely inebriated like his friend, but neither was he totally sober. James took his own dose of potion and waited for it to take effect.

Five minutes later, Sirius, now tired rather than drunk, sat up. He pushed his dark locks out of his eyes and stared blearily at James.

"That was a good night mate." Sirius grinned despite the knowledge of his impending hangover. The yellow sobering potion worked wonders, but it didn't dispel the hangover. Probably the inventors' idea to stop blokes from having a good time. _Must have been a woman, _Sirius thought ruefully.

"Did you hear that?" James and Sirius looked up toward the front room where they had heard the unmistakable sound of a girl giggling. James frowned, it wasn't Lily's laugh. The laughter cut off abruptly, followed by a gasp. Sirius bounded after James.

Lily heard James' footsteps behind her.

"Harry!" The mysterious girl jumped up from the couch when she saw James.

"Harry?" Lily finally spoke. James moved warily closer to the girl. He had no idea what was going on. Lily continued to stare.

"James!" The girl turned to Lily. "Lily!" Her eyes grew wide. "Oh my, this can't be good." Sirius rounded the corner behind James. This time, she whispered. "Sirius." With that, the girl's eyes rolled back into her head and she crumpled. Sirius rushed forward to catch her. He looked to James and Lily for an explanation.

"Don't look at me mate, I have no idea what's going on." James shrugged in ignorance. Both men looked to Lily.

"Um, it was a spell that didn't turn out how I thought it would." Lily looked sheepish.

"Where did she come from?" James raised one eyebrow in his girlfriend's direction. He had a feeling that she had meddled.

"I don't know. She just appeared."

"James? Can we question her later?" Sirius stood holding the limp girl against his chest.

"I'm not sure if we should let her stay here." James eyed the girl suspiciously.

"Prongs, you can't exactly turn her out on the streets. Look at her," he lifted his left arm and her head lolled lifelessly, "she's in no condition to be out." Lily smiled a little when Sirius sounded protective of the girl cradled in his arms.

"We can put her in the spare bedroom."

Sirius studied the unconscious girl in his arms. Something in him had woken up after years of dormancy. He felt protective of the girl in his arms and was fascinated with her. Sirius wanted more than anything in that particular moment to hold the girl forever, to get to know her, to have her accept him just as he was.

Lily watched Sirius carefully. He had never even spoken to the girl, but he was enchanted. He studied her wild curls and long lashes. He wondered what color her eyes were behind the closed lids. Lily was pleased as she watched his face. Sirius perused the girl's face, unaware of Lily and James.

James looked at Lily suspiciously. He saw the pleased look on her face and knew that wherever the unconscious girl had come from, Lily had something to do with it and it was no accident. He determined to question the redhead when they were alone that night. His narrowed eyes went back to his best mate.

"Padfoot?" Sirius raised his head, startled. He had completely forgotten the other two occupants of the room. His face turned a light shade of pink. "Will you take her to the guest room mate?"

"Yeah. I'll watch her. You two can head to bed." Sirius turned to go and immediately forgot the couple again. James turned on Lily.

"Lily?" Lily fidgeted with her shirt hem and looked everywhere but at James. "Did you have anything to do with that girl appearing in our house?"

"I already told you that a spell didn't go like I thought it would."

"That doesn't really mean that you didn't try to meddle in Sirius' affairs."

"Well, James…" Lily broke off for a moment, studying her boyfriend. "I love you James Potter."

"I love you too Lils, but that's not the point."

"I just want Sirius to be as happy as we are together." Lily walked to the young man before her. She wrapped he arms around him and snuggled close. "I really love you James." James pulled her closer. He knew that he was caving, but he really did love the girl he held in his arms.

"I love you too Lily Evans."

* * *

Sirius placed the unconscious girl on top of the guest bed. He pulled the chair in the corner closer and watched her closely. She looked troubled. Her eyes behind her lids were roving restlessly and she kept tossing her head and murmuring. He leaned closer to listen.

"Harry. James. Lily. Harry, Harry, Harry. Gone. Remus. Pettigrew. Past. Cloak. Harry. Ron. Marauders."

At the last word to leave her lips, Sirius felt his eyes grow wide. Not only did the beautiful stranger know their names, but she knew the Marauders. He wondered for not the first time where the girl had come from.

"Sirius." His name, whispered from her lips brought him back to attention. "Harry I'm so sorry. Sorry. Sirius. Veil. Gone." Sirius pondered what that might mean and who Harry could be. "Sirius." This time his name brought pain to her face. "Why? Oh Sirius. Why did you leave?" Sirius felt his chest constrict. He didn't know this girl, but she obviously knew him and from the sound of it, he had died, and she was very sad. "Teddy. Remus. Tonks. Ginny. Teddy. Gone."

The girl never put a complete sentence together. Sirius, however, was able to put most of the thoughts together into some semblance of order. Those names stumped him though. He knew Remus and Tonks, but Teddy and Ginny were foreign to him. He wondered what one of his best mates and his little cousin had to do with each other, but could find no answer.

He gave up trying to decipher her words and returned to studying her. Her creamy complexion contrasted sharply with the red spots on her cheeks that were the result of her high stress. Her eyelashes brushed her delicate cheekbones, fanning out into a perfect half moon. Sirius smiled at the light dusting of freckles across her nose. They made her look carefree and innocent. He thought about what she might be like when awake and hoped that she was as carefree and innocent as she looked. Her hand came up to her face and Sirius looked at the perfect fingers, delicate but strong.

Sirius had never felt the way he did before from just looking at a girl like he was at the stranger. He never took the time to study them that way. He just found one that looked like she had a good body and wanted to have a good time. Now, he wasn't sure he ever wanted to do that again. With one look at the girl he was sure was the one for him, Sirius Black: Playboy became Sirius Black: husband material.

Abruptly, the girl sat up in the bed, sweat had accumulated on her brow and was running down her cheeks. She was disoriented and looked about in confusion. Sirius finally had a chance to look at her eyes. They were a dark golden brown. Sirius thought they were beautiful as they roved wildly around the room. Then her eyes rested on Sirius.

"Sirius." Again she whispered his name, and then her eyes grew wider. "Sirius!" This time the tone was panicked. She jumped from the bed and ran to the other side of the room. "How, where… Oh my. How old are you?"

"Nineteen." Sirius was puzzled.

"Oh dear. This is not good. Not good at all."

"So you obviously know who I am. Do you mind me asking who _you_ are?"

"No." Sirius waited for her to continue.

"No you don't mind or no you won't tell me?"

"I can't tell you."

"Right. So I guess I'll just call you "the girl who appeared out of nowhere" then." The girl didn't answer him. She just stared at him with eyes wide, breathing heavily in her panicked state.

"Or I could make up a name." Sirius watched her expression, no change. "Mia. Do you like that name?" The girl, _Mia_ Sirius mentally changed, nodded.

"Well then Mia, would you like anything to eat?" The clock read five minutes past one. Hermione could only assume it was one in the morning.

"That would be wonderful."

"You do talk!" Sirius sounded delighted. Hermione mentally sighed in relief. She had been afraid that she had been talking in her sleep, but from the comment, didn't think she had. "Follow me."

Sirius led the way down the familiar yet foreign hall. She looked at the light green walls. They were almost the exact shade that Ginny had picked out the week before… twenty years in the future. Hermione felt her head reeling with the knowledge that she was twenty years in the past and with Harry's parents. _And Sirius._

Hermione followed the man she was thinking about down the hallway. She wondered how different he would be now that she was meeting him before the betrayal of one of his closest friends. He seemed less weary and woe ridden then before, which made sense seeing as how he hadn't been betrayed or sent to Azkaban.

Hermione was suddenly hit by the realization that she was with Sirius Black, who was dead, in the same house as James Potter and Lily Evans, who were dead, and she could change the entire future with just one misplaced comment.

_Oh, great Merlin. What am I going to do? Shit, this is bad. What if I break up James and Lily? What if I tip them off about Peter? What if I have to _meet_ Peter? Will I give away that I abhor him? They don't know yet, I could ruin everything. Should I go to Dumbledore? Oh my. What if Molly and Arthur see me? Will they recognize me in the future? Will Sirius? Did they already? What if in the future, I've already been _

_here in the past? If I was, why didn't anyone tell me? This is confusing. I should try to go to Hogwarts and look up time travel in the library. _

_Ron… Ginny, Harry. They don't know what happened to me. They're probably freaking out. They'll go to Molly, but what will she be able to tell them? Will she remember meeting me? If I'm here that long. What if, in the future, I'm already back? How long was I here, if I was here before? Which I suspect I was. I could be here a very long time. Ron. What will he do? _

Hermione felt herself choke up at the thought of the redhead who she thought she might be falling in love with. _I guess I'll have to forget him while I'm here. There's nothing that I can do by worrying about things that I can't fix. How did I get here anyway? It must have been Lily. She was the only one there when I got here. Why would she summon me? How did she? It must have been an accident. She didn't exactly look like she was expecting me. Of course, how can one be expecting someone from the future to land in one's living room? _

_Oh no. How will I explain who I am to them? I need a story. And quick. Sirius already knows that I know them, and that I can't tell them my name. So it has to fit that. I guess I'll just tell them part of the truth. Like that I'm from the future, but not about Harry. I guess I can't do that without screwing up the future. What am I going to do?_

Hermione was brought from her thoughts by Sirius asking a question. She knew he was repeating it by the tone of his voice.

"Would you like some juice?" Sirius watched as the girl came out of her thoughts slowly. He could tell that her thoughts were a million miles from the small kitchen they stood in.

"You look like you're a million miles away." He smiled kindly.

"Yes." _Well, a few feet… and twenty years. _


	5. The Letter

_The Letter_

Harry, Ginny and Ron stared at the spot Hermione had been only moments before. They were shocked into immobility. Hermione had disappeared into thin air, literally. She had begun shouting "Potters love redheads!" and had been gone by the time she had finished speaking. They had all had their eyes closed laughing and hadn't seen anything happen in the split second after she spoke.

"Where did she go?" Ron stood up, panicked. His breathing grew fast and heavy as he realized that the girl that he just might love, was gone and had left no clues as to her disappearance.

Ginny's eyes were wide in shock. Her friend had just disappeared into the air with no warning. Ginny knew that it hadn't been Hermione's choice to disappear. Who would want to take the girl eluded her.

"We need to go talk to your parents." Harry had the first rational thought. He tugged Ginny to her feet and then took her and Ron, who was in no condition to do it himself, by side along apparition to the Burrow.

"Mum! Dad!" Ron's panicked voice brought Molly and Arthur sprinting into the kitchen. When they didn't see blood they calmed for a second, until Molly realized Hermione was not there.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Molly was starting to hyperventilate. She had lost one baby and couldn't bear to lose another one.

"Hermione disappeared! We don't know where she is!" Ron stopped shouting when Harry laid a hand on his arm. Harry took over.

"We were sitting in the house when Hermione just disappeared. We didn't see anything. She was there one second and not the next. There was no sound like apparition and no other sounds either. She just… disappeared."

Molly and Arthur stared at the three teenagers in shock. They didn't know what to say. Then Molly's eyes widened. "Mia." Arthur heard her whisper the name and felt his eyes grow wide as well. The three distraught friends were oblivious to the exchange.

"Ginny, hold Teddy. Arthur, just keep everyone calm. I'll be right back." The three red heads and Harry watched their matriarch run up the steep stairs. Arthur knew what she was doing, but the rest were in a state of confusion. Utter and complete confusion. They just stared at the spot where Molly had disappeared out of sight until she returned two minutes later.

Molly walked down the stairs slowly. She carried a letter that was worn, a little yellowed and unopened. She stood next to the table.

"This letter was given to me by a girl in 1981 while we sat here in my kitchen after she told me a remarkable story. She disappeared, into thin air, only days later.

"Why did she give you a letter, Mum?" Ron looked at the envelope.

"To give to you."

"Me?" Ron looked more confused than before.

"Yes, she addressed this letter to Ronald Bilius Weasley and said it was to be given to him on the night of August 18, 1998. She said I would know the right moment. And this is the moment." Molly handed the letter to Ron.

Ron slowly opened it, unsure of what he would find, but eager to know something that might help him find Hermione. He unfolded it carefully and read it aloud.

"Dear Ron,

If you are reading this, Hermione Granger has just disappeared from the couch in the family room in Godric's Hollow. Don't panic, she's going to be okay.

Ron stopped reading and looked around. Four eager faces met his stare. They couldn't see the writing. By the look Molly and Arthur were giving him, they knew why there was shock written across his face yet again. The handwriting was identical to  
Hermione's script. Harry and Ginny motioned for him to continue.

Harry, Ginny, let him read the next part alone. Molly will be there for him. Go take Teddy to bed. Ron needs to be alone.

Harry and Ginny were more confused than ever. Molly motioned for them to follow the letter's directions. The couple reluctantly took their child upstairs. Ron watched them go.

"Read it silently Ron. I'll be here for you."

Dearest Ron. Know that I love you. But I've been in the past for three years and the future, your present, seems a million miles away. I tried harder than you can possibly imagine to come home to you. But I failed. Ron, I'm so sorry. I know you'll try to get me home. Don't stop trying. As long as you love me, don't give up.

Ron, I fear that if I stay in the past any longer, I may hurt the future. Please bring me home. Don't think that I'm not happy here. No, I am very happy. I am the best of friends with Lily and enjoy the company of the Marauders. But this is not where I belong. Bringing me home may take as long as I spend here. I don't know. But since I never knew myself in the future, I can only assume that you brought me home.

Ron, I love you. I never told you, at least I hadn't yet, but I do. I love you.

Ron started to cry. Molly held her son as he paused from his reading.

"Three years Mum. She was gone for three years and thinks it will take three years here to get her back too. How can I live without her?"

"With the knowledge that you _will_ get her back." Molly wiped her son's cheeks.

Later that night as she lay beside Arthur in their bed, Molly contemplated secrets she kept and if they should be revealed. Molly tossed restlessly.

"Molly love, what's wrong?" Arthur's sleepy voice invaded her tumultuous thoughts.

"I was thinking about Mia." Arthur immediately understood what she was worrying about.

"Should we tell him everything?"

"I don't know love. I just don't know."

Molly sighed. She remembered very clearly the day she had welcomed with surprise the girl she had once known as Mia White into her kitchen

"_Mrs. Weasley, I need to talk to you about something very important."_

_Molly Weasley looked at the girl in surprise. She held her newest baby, Ronald in one arm and her wand in the other. She had been about to employ the latter in making dinner for her husband and sons._

"_It won't take long. I know you must be getting ready to fix dinner."_

"_Do come in. I'm sorry, I was just surprised. Sit down."_

_Molly watched the young woman. She looked nervous. She grasped an envelope tightly in her hands. Molly sat, giving Ronald a spoon to amuse himself._

"_Mrs. Weasley, I am about to tell you a story you may not believe, but it is very important to me." Molly nodded, encouraging the girl to continue. The girl paused, looking at Ronald with an indiscernible look in her soft brown eyes._

"_Can… can I hold him?" She motioned to the happily distracted baby on the table. Ronald went to her happily._

_Molly watched as the girl choked back a sob. She didn't know the girl very well, but she liked her and instinctively trusted her._

"_Mrs. Weasley, what I am about to tell you is a secret I have kept since I came here. I assume you heard the story?" Molly nodded. Who hadn't? "When I appeared in Lily and James' front room, I was not brought from another place."_

_Molly looked at the girl in confusion. The girl had appeared out of nowhere, how could she say she wasn't from another place?_

"_I was sitting on the couch in the front room before Lily cast the spell. Only, I was sitting with Harry Potter."_

_Molly gasped; Harry was James and Lily's one year old son._

"_Molly, I'm from the future. And I was in love with your son."_

_Molly stared at Mia for several long moments. She was shocked. There had been several conjectures as to the girl's origins, but they had never touched on her being from the future._

"_My son?"_

"_Ronald. We had just finished remodeling the house and were celebrating. I was there with Ron. Harry and Ginny were there with us."_

"_Ginny?" _

"_Your daughter."_

_Molly touched her pregnant belly softly. She had wanted a daughter for so long. And she had always meant to name her Ginevra. Hence Ginny, she supposed._

"_A daughter?" Molly was close to tears._

"_Yes, a beautiful daughter."_

"_Why are you telling me all this?"_

"_Because I'm afraid that my continued presence in this time may badly affect the future. I want you to give this letter to Ron on August 18, 1998. You will probably remember from their reaction to my rather sudden departure."_

"_I'll do my best to remember."_

_The girl rose and went to leave. She kissed Ronald softly on his soft red hair._

"_Please do Mrs. Weasley, the future depends on it."_


	6. Afraid

_Afraid_

Hermione drank the apple juice Sirius handed her slowly. She could feel his eyes on her, curious. She kept her face calm, but her thoughts were racing.

_I have to come up with a story. How can I possibly live in the past without messing up the future? I'll slip up and tell them something. I need to talk to Dumbledore. And Lily. I think she had something to do with my appearance. Maybe if I know what spell she used I can get home._

"Sirius?"

James and Lily were padding into the kitchen. Sirius and Hermione glanced toward the window and saw that it was already growing light outside. Hermione wondered when exactly she had appeared and how long she had been in the bed.

"So," James and Lily were settled and James was curious. "Where are you from?"

Hermione grew panicked. She still didn't have an exact story and James was curious, as was his right with a strange girl in his home.

"I need to speak with Dumbledore." Hermione saw the startled looks on the faces of her three breakfast companions. She could almost hear the thoughts running through their minds. _Did she attend Hogwarts? How old is she? Maybe we just never met her._

"Okay, I can take you there." Lily smiled warmly at the girl that she had summoned. Lily looked at Sirius over the top of her coffee mug. She smiled in satisfaction. If it was at all possible, he was more entranced than the night before.

James eyes his girlfriend with the same suspicion as the night before. He decided that he would get some answers from the pretty red head, no caving in to her womanly charms, before the end of the day.

Sirius was oblivious to the house owners yet again. He stared at Mia. She looked panicked and he wanted to help her. When Lily offered to take her to see Dumbledore, he spoke up.

"I can take you. Lily, you're busy setting up the house still. I'll take Mia."

"Mia?" James looked over to the girl. He wondered how much Sirius had talked to her.

"Mia White."

Sirius studied her. He wondered if that was her real name, if he had actually guessed her real name out of millions of possibilities, or if she didn't want them to know her real name. His eyes narrowed a little and for the first time, he questioned the girl's origins.

"Sirius, mate, we're going to help Remus today, remember?" James smirked. He knew full well that Sirius had forgotten everything the moment he set eyes on the brown haired girl.

"Oh, right. Well, I guess you'll have to take her Lily." Sirius looked into Mia's eyes. She looked scared and a little sad. He forgot all suspicions he had about her. They sank into the honey depths of her eyes and drowned.

"I'd be happy to." Lily and Mia smiled at each other.

Sirius noticed that Mia's smile was a little strained. He wanted to reach over and cover her hand with his own, but he was afraid of how she'd react and he was afraid to know the reason behind his urge.

"So Mia." Lily was curious. "Where did you say you are from?"

Hermione glanced nervously at James and Sirius. She fidgeted with her juice glass, stalling. Lily gave James a look that he took to mean that the girl would talk better with just Lily present. James tugged a rather reluctant Sirius out the door. Remus wouldn't mind some company.

Hermione's avoidance of any questions was not lost on Lily, but Lily knew that the girl had a right to know why she had been ripped from her home and landed smack dab in the middle of a stranger's front room. Faced with telling her, Lily's grand idea didn't seem so great after all.

***

"Sirius!" Sirius looked up at James' loud exclamation in time to barely miss walking into a light post. "Are you doing okay mate?" James stopped walking and looked at Sirius intently.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Sirius plastered on his famous grin and turned to walk again.

"Sirius, you've never been one to get lost in your thoughts. Or think much at all for that matter." Sirius glared at James.

"I was _not_ lost in thought." Sirius shoved his hands in his pockets and walked faster. He hoped James would take the hint and drop the subject.

"You almost walked into a post."

Sirius heaved a great sigh and turned to face his persistent friend. _The dense git, he just won't leave it alone._ James stopped next to Sirius and just looked at his friend.

"What's up mate? This isn't about that girl is it?" James looked truly bewildered.

"Of course not. Why would I be worried about some girl that popped into your front room last night from out of nowhere?" Sirius hoped his sarcasm would throw James. No such luck.

"Because I have a feeling that she has more to do with you than you realize."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. _Me? Why would a spell gone awry with Lily have anything to do with me?_

"Do tell."

"Well, the other night when I first brought Lily to the house, you came over, remember?" Sirius nodded. "Well, after you left, Lily said she wished you had a love like ours."

"That's very nice of her. I'm glad she cares so much for me. But I fail to see what that has to do with anything." Sirius shook his head and walked away from James, expecting him to follow.

"I think Lily was casting a spell to find the perfect girl for you." Sirius stopped and slowly turned to face James. "That girl was the result."

The pieces fell together. Lily's guilty look followed by her pleased look. His intense attraction to the beautiful girl, beyond the usual night time only girls he used. The pull he felt had so much more to it. He wanted to know her inside and out, he wanted to know what she liked to do, her favorite color, her favorite book, her favorite song. Usually he brought home beautiful girls that were talented in bed; he had never had an actual conversation with one. Mia though, he wanted to bed her, but it wasn't the same. He wanted romance, he wanted to pleasure her as much as she gave him pleasure, he wanted her to know how much he loved her.

Sirius Black would never admit it, but he was terrified. He had never had a real relationship. Lots of relations, but no relationships. He didn't know what to do with a girl that was around every day. He was afraid to say the wrong thing. Relationships were out of his element.

"Well, I hope she doesn't have any huge skeletons in her closet." Sirius tried for nonchalance, but James saw the look in his best friend's dark eyes.

"Sirius, this might not have been the best route, using a spell, but love is nothing to be afraid of." James walked forward and placed an arm on Sirius' arm.

"I don't even know the girl Prongs, there's no reason to bring up love." Sirius shrugged off James' arm. "Come on, we're almost to a safe point, then we can apparate to Moony's."

James watched as Sirius strode ahead. James knew that Sirius had just met the girl, but the look in his eyes when he looked at her promised so much more. James sighed, Lily was right - Sirius was ready to fall in love. The only problem was, he was afraid and he would never ask for help, because Sirius Black was afraid of nothing.

***

"Hello Remus." Sirius and James walked into Moony's flat without any announcement other than a greeting.

"Good morning. What brings you two here so early?" Remus was washing his breakfast dishes by hand. Lily had told him that it helped her to think to do things the muggle way sometimes. Remus had been doing his breakfast dishes by hand ever since.

"Lily is talking with our house guest. She kicked us blokes out."

Remus looked up, confused. "House guest?"

"Oh yeah, I suppose you wouldn't know yet. We had some excitement last night."

"You mean besides the wild partying and excessive drinking?" Remus raised one eye brow.

"Uh huh. We got back to my place last night in time for Sirius to catch a pretty girl. She stayed the night and now Lily is talking to her."

Remus didn't really feel like the situation had been explained at all. All that he knew was that James and Lily had a pretty girl for a house guest. Remus looked over at Sirius where the tall boy had stretched languidly across his lumpy old couch. Sirius usually wore a goofy grin, but this particular morning he looked lost in thought. _Odd, Sirius has never been one to get lost in thought._

"Sirius mate, you look lost in thought. What's up?" Remus' eyes widened when Sirius growled at him. Remus looked to James for an explanation.

"I told him that earlier and he didn't appreciate it. You see, Sirius is the reason for the girl, Mia's, appearance."

Remus was more confused than ever. He frowned. Appearance? James took pity on his friend's puzzled look and expounded, finally.

"Lily wants Sirius to have the same kind of love we have. It's his own fault she meddled really. If he wasn't so open about all of his exploits, she wouldn't know that he shags a different girl or two every week." James moved on when Sirius growled again, after he shot a glare at his brooding friend. "Anyway, she cast a spell last night, I'm not exactly sure what for, but it was along the lines of a girl for Sirius. And Sirius liked the girl. He couldn't take his eyes off of her this morning. Not to mention, I'm pretty sure he didn't leave her side last night after she fainted and he took her to bed."

Remus watched Sirius as he digested all of the information. _A girl for Sirius._ Remus knew that she must be a very special girl to catch Sirius' eye so seriously. Remus sincerely hoped that Lily's meddling would turn out well. Sirius could use some good love in his life.

James leaned close to Remus' ear to whisper. He didn't want Sirius overhearing and growing angry.

"I think he's afraid of love."

Remus regarded their friend. Sirius was brooding, something he wasn't generally prone to. Remus didn't know it, but his thoughts mirrored James' own. Sirius had no experience with a serious relationship. He knew that if he asked for their help, Remus and James would always be there for him, but he would have to admit that he was afraid. And Sirius Black was afraid of nothing.

***

"Well, I suppose you don't want to wear those clothes all day." Lily eyed Mia's garb, it certainly was interesting. "You can borrow some of mine, we look to be about the same size. Hermione nodded in agreement. The girls smiled at each other shyly, still unsure of each other. Hermione followed Lily up to Lily and James' room, scared, but thrilled to be meeting Harry's parents. And Sirius.

"So, what would you prefer?" Lily had thrust open a huge wardrobe. Hermione's eyes bugged out of their sockets at the sight. She simply shook her head in response to Lily's question, she had no idea.

"Hmm," Lily sized Mia up with a critical eye. "I think these would be great." She thrust a pair of dark blue polyester pants and a white and blue flowered blouse. Lily pushed Mia toward the toilet door.

Hermione, once in the solitude provided by the loo, grinned widely at the clothing she was about to put on. She hadn't wanted to offend Lily, but she found the clothing styles hilarious. Compared to her faded denim shorts and cotton Mickey Mouse tee shirt, the polyester looked brand new. But the style was much older. Hermione put the clothing on with a few snickers and then pushed open the door to show Lily.

"You look cute!" Lily smiled warmly and Hermione grinned. Lily assumed she was happy because of the compliment, but Hermione found the difference in styles and tastes in twenty years hilarious.

The girls spent the rest of the day around the house. Hermione found that talking about her childhood as easy. As long as she left out the timeline. Conversation was even easier when she simply asked Lily questions, though she had to be careful not to sound too knowledgeable of Lily and the Marauders' lives.

When James and Sirius returned in time for supper, the foursome quickly dropped into easy conversation. James and Sirius kept Mia entertained with stories of their years at Hogwarts. Hermione had to be careful, as earlier with Lily, to remain totally ignorant of their doings, which wasn't as hard as she had feared. They left little room for anything but laughter.

"I think it's time for bed." Sirius grinned at James' proclamation. Lily had nodded off onto her boyfriend's shoulder and was snoring softly. "I trust you'll be okay?" James looked at Sirius and Mia for conformation before picking up his girlfriend gently and carrying her to their room.

"Well, James is right. It's late." Hermione, a bit uncomfortable alone with Sirius, uncurled from her spot on the couch and yawned.

"Have you got any nightclothes?"

Hermione stopped short at Sirius' query from behind her. She realized that he had a good point, she had nothing to sleep in, and she wasn't too keen on sleeping in nothing. Even if her hosts were her best friend's parents.

"No actually. I was just gonna sleep in my tee shirt from yesterday."

"Nonsense. Follow me."

Sirius took the lead down the hall and into the spare bedroom. He crossed to the dresser and pulled open the second drawer. Hermione watched, curious, as he rifled through the clothing within.

"Here!" Sirius turned with a grin stretching across his face. "You can wear this."

Hermione took the proffered shirt and soft cotton shorts and almost giggled at the faded writing. It was obviously his from Hogwarts. _Chasers Score More._ The blatant innuendo was perfect for Sirius and Hermione wanted to giggle again when she saw the grin on his face.

"I played chaser for the Gryffindor team." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

"Thank you for the shirt." Hermione's dry tone was not lost on him.

"Goodnight Mia."

"Goodnight Sirius."

***

Hermione awoke the next morning happily. She couldn't wait to tell Ron, Harry and Ginny about the dream she'd had. She grinned and swung her feat off of the comfortable bed and connected with carpet. Lush shaggy carpet. Not the worn rugs in Ginny's room. She glanced down. She wasn't wearing her weird sister's shirt and a pair of shorts like usual. She was wearing the shirt and shorts Sirius had given her in her dream.

It wasn't a dream.

The realization that she was really living with James Potter and Lily Evans hit her like a ton of bricks. She knew that she might never see Ron, Harry and Ginny again. Hermione fought the tears that threatened to spill.

"Mia?" Lily poked her head in the door. "Would you like some breakfast? James already left, so it's just us girls!"

"That sounds great Lily, thank you." Hermione smiled and followed Lily down the hall.

"How… how did I get here?" Hermione hated herself for the quake in her voice. She knew these people well enough to know that she need not fear. She did fear, however, what she might do to harm them or the future.

Lily bit her lip and looked at Mia nervously. At the time, her idea to summon the girl who could be the love of Sirius' life had seemed like a good idea. Looking back… well, hindsight's always twenty/twenty. Lily fiddled with her empty glass trying to come up with an explanation that sounded more… valid. She was spared an awkward explanation when Mia spoke.

"I think it's time to see Dumbledore."

Lily could only nod. She stood and prepared to apparate, but Mia caught her arm. Lily looked to the girl, her eyes questioning.

"Don't you think we should get dressed first?"

Hermione grinned when Lily looked at her startled, and then glanced at their attire. Hermione was wearing a pair of shorts and Sirius' shirt. Lily was similarly attired in a pair of short pajama shorts and a shirt that belonged to James.

"I see what you mean." The two girls looked at each other and laughed. The tension between the two young women dissipated with the laughter and a friendship was born.

***

"Good day girls. Do sit." Dumbledore smiled at the two young witches that had just entered his office. "Licorice wand?"

Hermione accepted a treat with a smile. Dumbledore had changed very little from the time the Marauders were in school to the time she went. It was comforting to find a familiar figure in her convoluted circumstances.

"Thank you Professor." Lily smiled warmly at the man across from them. "This is Mia White. She's my… err… guest. She needs to speak with you."

Dumbledore nodded. He looked at Hermione with a thoughtful expression before answering.

"I'm sure Professor McGonagall would thoroughly enjoy a visit from you Miss Evans."

Lily and Hermione both recognized the dismissal. Though he was kind, Dumbledore wished to speak to Hermione alone. Lily merely smiled, unsurprised, and went to find her former head of house.

"Now my dear, what do you wish to tell me?"

"My name is not Mia White." Dumbledore nodded and waited for Hermione to continue. "My name is Hermione Granger and I was born in 1980."

Dumbledore's brows shot up. He was quite sure that the year 1980 had yet to occur. He admitted himself intrigued. He motioned and the girl again spoke.

"I was sitting in the Potter's, err, Potter and Evans', house when I appeared. Only it was 1998, not 1978. And I have no idea how it happened."

"I see. Perhaps Miss Evans can shed some light on the situation. I believe that she may have remembered that Minerva is not here yet." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as Lily walked back into the office.

"Miss Evans, perhaps you could tell us what happened just before Miss White appeared in your front room?"

Hermione noticed that Lily looked decidedly uncomfortable. Her cheeks were tinged pink and she was trying to cover her face with her hair. Lily twisted a little in her seat before answering.

"Um…. I found a book about soul mates. And I cast the spell."

"What kind of spell?"

"It was a simple summoning spell. I took one of Sirius' hairs, wrapped it around a rose petal and said the incantation. Then she," Lily nodded toward Hermione, "just appeared out of nowhere."

"I see."

"Yes, I was rather afraid you would." Lily muttered under her breath. Hermione stifled a giggle and Dumbledore smiled serenely. His smile faded as he turned to Hermione.

"I am afraid, Miss White, that I know of no way to return you to your home without a similar incantation being cast by friends or loved ones there. I am sorry."

"I kind of thought that was going to be it, but, one can always hope." Hermione stood resolutely. She really had been expecting such an answer, but had come with a desperate thought that Dumbledore might be able to do something. She turned to Lily. "Are you ready to go then?"

Lily and Hermione exited Dumbledore's office and walked in silence to Hogsmeade. Lily cast furtive glances at Hermione, but she just looked deep in thought, as if puzzling something out.

"I'm sorry Mia." Mia looked as if she hadn't heard a word.

"Did you mean, back there, that Sirius is my soul mate?"

Lily looked even guiltier at the question. She nodded slowly.

"Lovely." Mia sounded anything but pleased. Lily bit her lip.

***

Giggles drifted down the stairs to the guest room. Hermione smiled softly at the obvious love between Lily and James. And their late night antics. Though she did wish she had her wand to cast a silencing spell since the couple forgot more often than they remembered.

_Sirius Black is my soul mate. What am I going to do? If Lily called me here to fall in love… oh, no, I hope she didn't let Sirius in on the plan. What if he tries to woo me? Woo? What kind of a word is that?_ Hermione, unable to remain still any longer, began to pace the room restlessly._ How long am I going to be here? They have to get me home soon! The longer I'm here, the more damage I am likely to cause. What if I ruin everything? I could save the Potter's lives. But what if Voldemort grew more powerful because of it? No, I absolutely cannot mess with time._

Hermione paced for several more minutes. Ideas raced through her mind at high speeds before crashing and burning. Not one idea was plausible, and she was terrified.

_Bad things happen to wizards who meddle with time._ Her own voice, from years previous, echoed in her mind.

James, Lily and Mia were sipping coffee when Sirius entered the kitchen. He had become somewhat of a permanent fixture at breakfast since Mia had appeared in the front room nearly three weeks previous.

"Morning Padfoot."

"Hello Sirius." Lily smiled as her boyfriend's best friend placed an affectionate kiss on the top of her head.

"Good morning." Mia's softly spoken greeting turned Sirius' wide grin to a shy smile. He ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Good morning Mia."

Lily snorted when Sirius ran his hand through his hair. The gesture was reminiscent of James during their school days and his courting of Lily. James looked affronted when Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head as Sirius repeated the gesture.

Sirius, totally oblivious to the entire exchange, sat at his spot across from James and between Lily and Mia at the small square table. He heaped his plate with eggs, toast with jam and potatoes. Lily and Mia watched with amusement as James and Sirius forgot everything else and tucked in.

"Mia, James and I were talking last night and decided on something."

Hermione lifted her gaze apprehensively. That they didn't want her around anymore, which was understandable since she was a stranger, flitted though her mind. Lily's smile assured her that she was not being kicked out. Hermione relaxed her anxious expression and waited for Lily to continue.

"We want you to stay here for as long as you need." Hermione saw the compassion in the other girls' eyes and translated this to mean 'until we can get you home'. Hermione felt tears well up at the young couples' kindness. She quickly dashed the moisture away before replying.

"Thank you Lily… James. That means a lot to me." Hermione quit speaking in fear of her voice failing her. She smiled softly at the pair, hoping to convey all of her gratitude and thankfulness through her expression. The warm grins they sent back her way assured her of their honest friendship.

Hermione chanced a quick glance at Sirius. He had no idea of her predicament. James knew, Lily had wanted to tell him and Hermione understood the redheads need to share everything with her partner, but Hermione didn't want to tell anyone else. She dreaded the possibility of changing the future.

"We better get going if we don't want to be late."

Sirius nodded followed his best mate out of the cottage. The two men were on their way to the Auror Academy. In a little under a year, the two trainees would become fully fledged aurors, along with eighteen fellow hopefuls.

***

"So, when are you going to ask Mia out?" James smiled in amusement when Sirius choked on the chocolate he was eating.

"What? Where did you get that idea?" Sirius nonchalantly licked his lips, but his eyes flicked sideways toward James nervously as the two friends walked down the streets of Hogsmeade. They had just finished a training exercise just outside of the wizarding village and had gone to have a walk through the streets for old times' sake.

"Padfoot, don't you think I can tell when you've got your eye on some bird?"

"Mia is not some bird." Sirius looked affronted when James began laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You are." James began laughing again when Sirius glared at him. Finally, Sirius looked at James sheepishly.

"Aw, shut up mate."

"Sorry, it's just that you've never really been so totally twitter pated before. Of course, she is very pretty, so I guess I can understand why you like her so much."

"She's beautiful, but that's got nothing to do with it." James looked skeptical. "Look, I know that I've been shallow in the past, but she's different."

James laughed. "Whatever you say Sirius."

Sirius sighed, maybe James was right. It was just a pretty face, and a challenge, like always. He pushed all thoughts of Mia's smile and quick wit aside while he worked to convince himself that there was nothing other than her beauty to draw him to her.


	7. Mental

"I guess I should warn you about tonight." Hermione turned from her place on the sofa to look at Lily with alarm.

"Warn me about what?"

"Well, James' friends are coming over tonight for dinner. You've met Sirius, but not Remus and Peter. Sirius is the craziest of the lot, but when they get together they're a bit…erm… well, crazy." Lily smiled broadly. "But don't worry, they'll love you!" Hermione laughed weakly as Lily turned back to her project. Hermione wasn't sure what the other girl was doing. Lily had varying sizes of fabric in an array of colors spread out on the floor of the family room. She was arranging them in different ways to satisfy her tendency toward perfectionism. Hermione didn't realize she was staring at Lily as she began internally worrying.

_This is going to be just wonderful. Not only do I have to deal with worrying about changing the past with a slip of the tongue, but murder as well, because I know I'll want to kill Pettigrew as soon as I see him. I must not kill Peter Pettigrew. Yeah, I'll just repeat that all night and hope it works, great. I wonder how different Remus will be. I hope he likes me; he's not exactly one I want to have thinking I've got it in for his friends. I wonder, if I was here in the past before, if he recognized me at all? Hmm, I'll have to ask someone once I get home. That is, if I meet anyone I know. That sounds funny; meet someone I know, ha. Lily's looking at me weird, I've got to remember not to laugh at jokes in my head. Great Merlin, I'm totally mental, Ron was right. _

_Ron… I wonder how the time is passing there. Maybe we won't lose any time; I'll just pop right back in where I left. Or maybe the times will be parallel and I'll be gone from there as long as I'm present here. Assuming they get me back. I can't think like that. I _will _go back one day. Soon, I hope._

Hermione knew her face was changing with her varying emotions and was relatively sure that Lily thought she was mental. Which she was, but she didn't want everyone to know that. _Of course, I think that if I'm surrounded by the Marauders, I won't stick out as much. I'm pretty sure that they will outshine me in that department. Although, with the look Lily just gave me I may be wrong._ Hermione tried her best to squelch the giggle that rose, but her hand couldn't contain it. Lily, who had turned back to what Hermione was beginning to be sure was to become a quilt, whipped her head around to see what was so funny.

"Do I have something on me?" Hermione could only laugh harder as she shook her head. "Are you sure? Because, you keep laughing and we haven't said a word for at least five minutes."

"No. I'm sorry, Lily. It's just that I was thinking and it was funny and then you looked at me funny and that was funny and it made me think more and what I thought of was funny and I really can't explain why it was funny, but it was and I tried to keep quiet, but sometimes I can't contain myself and my thoughts were funny and, uh…" Hermione trailed off when she registered that she was babbling and that Lily was looking at her in total bewilderment. "Um, and sometimes I babble. And now you think I'm mental because I was trying to explain what can't really be explained and I didn't want you and James' friends to think I'm mental and I'm about to start babbling again so, yeah."

"Mia, I don't think you're mental."

"Really? Because people usually do when this happens, and I don't want you to think it happens often, well at least not with new people often, but my friends are used to it-"

"Mia you're babbling again."

"Right." Lily grinned as Hermione looked very serious about not babbling again.

_Good going Hermione, now she _knows_ you're completely barking mad. She's probably going to come up with some excuse to kick you out of their house, which is a shame because I really like her and I was looking forward to meeting the Marauders tonight and now… Why is Lily laughing?_

Hermione stopped her internal berating when she realized that Lily was laughing so hard she had been forced to prop herself against the coffee table to keep from collapsing to the floor in her hilarity.

"What?" Hermione eyed Lily speculatively. Maybe Lily was the mental one.

"You, you have more conversations with yourself than any other person alive that isn't in a psychiatric ward." Lily fell to laughing again.

"Humph, well I'm glad you think it's funny."

"It's bloody well hilarious." Lily's giggles were beginning to subside.

_Sure, _she_ can laugh. _She's_ not the one everyone thinks has lost her mind. I don't have people around who love me here to keep the men with the straight jacket from hauling me away in the back of a white van with chains hanging from the roof. And now I'm talking to myself again and Lily is… yep, she's laughing so hard she just snorted. I'm still talking to myself. Is that James I hear at the door?_

"Lily? What's so funny?" A befuddled James stopped short after coming around the corner to find his girl friend on the floor crying with laughter. He looked to Hermione. Hermione shrugged as if to say she didn't know what could possibly make the normally sane red head go off the deep end. By the look on James' face, Hermione surmised that he had no ideas either.

"I'm sorry James, it's just that Mia… she… ha…she…" Lily collapsed into uncontrollable giggles once again. James could do nothing but stare. His confusion had not receded. If anything, Hermione mused, he had slipped further toward thoughts of the merits of a trip to St. Mungo's. James turned his panicked gaze toward Hermione once more. Hermione sighed, resigned to letting out the story.

"I was thinking and it was funny so I laughed and then Lily laughed at me because I babbled and then I started thinking again and Lily laughed at my face."

James stared at Hermione, confusion deepening yet again. Hermione could almost hear the chains in the back of a white van rattling. For several minutes, James looked on in bewilderment as Lily tried to keep her composure, but Lily kept losing it every time she looked at Hermione's longsuffering expression. Hermione sighed every time Lily lost it again. The three just repeated the cycle of James staring at Lily, Lily laughing at Hermione, James looking at Hermione to figure out what was so funny and Hermione patiently waiting for Lily to regain some semblance of sanity.

This was the scene Sirius walked in upon about five minutes after James had arrived home. Sirius stopped dead at the edge of the family room. Hermione sighed when she saw James send Sirius a pleading look and Sirius' response, which was to shrug and start backing out of the room. James pinned Sirius in place with a desperate plea imparted through his eyes that had a menacing threat of something worse than death if his best mate abandoned him to two insane females.

"Oh, hello Sirius, I didn't hear you come in." Lily finally got control of herself, though Hermione thought the hold looked rather tenuous.

"Er… hello?" Hermione snorted. The two men were almost finished with their training to become aurors and they were scared of a laughing woman. James and Sirius' gazes flipped to Hermione at the sound of her derision. They looked wary, as if afraid she would soon join Lily in loud hysterics.

"It's okay, I am in no danger of going hysterical any time soon." James and Sirius were relieved but tried not to show it. Hermione rolled her eyes. She was sure Lily would have as well, but the laughter seemed to be winning the fight. "I suggest we adjourn to the kitchen while Lily and the demon currently possessing her fight it out."

James and Sirius followed her calmly, but Hermione noticed Sirius giving Lily a rather wide berth and James didn't try to move in for a kiss like he usually would. Again, she rolled her eyes. _Honestly, if aurors can't confront something like that, what good are they? Of course, I suppose a crazy Lily is terribly more intimidating than say, Lord Voldemort. Ha, maybe she should just go crazy in front of him and he'd lay down his wand, back away carefully, then lift his robes and run. Or maybe not, but it's funny to picture. Okay, now Sirius and James are eyeing me nervously again. I really need to stop talking to myself like this. At least it's silently, imagine if I talked like this out loud. Oh my, that would definitely earn me a trip to the loony bin. But, this is yet another side trip that is making me look weirder by the minute. Sirius looks like he wants to tuck tail and run. Ha ha ha, tuck tail, like a dog! That's funny. Okay, I'm definitely laughing out loud now. Yes, they're edging toward the door._

"Have a seat, I'll get you something to drink." Her invitation was more of a command put in a polite phrase.

James and Sirius froze. Both of them were almost turned completely toward the door and she could almost hear the wheels turning on an excuse to run. Hermione smiled brightly before turning to the cupboards. She poured three glasses of water and placed the other two at Sirius' and James' spots before sitting in hers.

"It's nice that you both got off early and don't have anywhere else to go tonight before your other friends come for dinner." _Yep, the wheels just screeched to a halt. Do they think I can't see their frantic hand motions? I really don't think they realize I can see everything they're doing._ James shook his head rapidly as Sirius moved to sit with Hermione. Sirius motioned James just to sit, his eyes communicating that it would be all right, this one was sane. James was having none of it. Just then, Lily came in.

"Hello love, how was work?" Lily kissed James on the cheek as she bustled past him to retrieve a glass of her own. She sat, then all three turned to look at the still standing James. "James, what are you doing?"

Hermione mused, to herself again, that she had once seen a rabbit with the exact same look in its eyes when she had startled it in the garden one summer evening. James' eyes were even bugging out and his breathing was accelerated. He looked a bit frantic actually. Finally, he gingerly sat in his chair. Sirius lifted one hand to cover his face, mortified at the way James was carrying on. Lily gave him a bewildered stare before speaking again.

"James," James jumped and yelped. Sirius' head sunk lower into his hand, Hermione fought a grin and Lily's face resembled what James' had been when he saw her laughing upon arriving home. Lily, however, regained her composure much sooner.

"Honestly James, I was just laughing, there's no need for the men in the white jackets to take me away." Hermione snorted in laughter, nearly spewing her water, at the parallel to her earlier thoughts. James and Sirius just looked bewildered. Hermione was beginning to think it was a natural state. "Purebloods, honestly."

James and Sirius forgot their confusion and looked affronted when Hermione and Lily both rolled their eyes and shook their heads. Lily derailed the coming defenses from the miffed boys by changing the subject.

"What time are Remus and Peter coming over tonight?" Sirius answered, James was still muttering into his glass grumpily.

"Remus gets off of work at half past five and Peter at six o'clock. They'll both be here about fifteen minutes after their respective end times." James looked up and grinned at Sirius.

"That's a big word mate." James looked proud.

"I know, Remus taught it to me." Sirius grinned cockily.

"Remus teaches them all the big words he or I use. It's hilarious. He'll use one they don't know and then have to spend five minutes explaining it. Same if I use one, but they wait until I'm gone so I don't know." Lily leaned over to whisper in Hermione's ear, the boys oblivious to their exchange. They girls stifled giggles when James and Sirius turned their attention back to them.

"Well, you boys go sit in the front room and entertain yourselves. Mia and I are going to fix dinner. Do not come in here until I call you." Lily glared at them sternly. "Now go." The boys saluted her, and then raced out of the room when she chased them with a towel.

Lily and Hermione set to work on the dinner they had planned for themselves and the four hungry boys. Lily worked on the spaghetti sauce while Hermione put together a salad. The two girls chattered happily as they waited for the homemade sauce to simmer to perfection.

"So, tell me how you and James got together." Hermione lifted her glass to take a sip of water as she waited for Lily to organize her thoughts. A smile played across Lily's lips as she thought about her relationship with the man she now loved with all her heart.

"James proposed to me the first day we met." Lily laughed at Mia's wide eyes. "Yes, it has been that long for him. He didn't ask me to marry him again until about a month ago, but, he did ask me out at least once a week until I finally said yes in our seventh year."

"That sounds fascinating." Hermione stood when the oven timer went off. "I must hear more someday." Lily smiled. Hermione turned off the oven as Lily spoke.

"Sometime soon I will tell you everything, I promise that you will be laughing harder than I was earlier tonight." The girls both giggled as they simultaneously thought of the boys' reaction to the incident.

Quickly, the two girls finished dinner and got everything on the table. They smiled as they surveyed their delicious handiwork. Lily turned when they heard the front door open. "That will be Remus and Peter. Perfect timing for food, as usual."

Right on cue, boisterous laughter came ringing from the front room, as did the sound of rough housing. Lily rolled her eyes. She looked to Mia, who was giggling again.

"I suppose I'll be eighty and tottering around and those four," she waved her hand toward the front room, "will still be goofing around and disturbing the neighbors." Lily rolled her eyes and didn't look to Mia for a reaction as she went to fetch the boys for dinner. If she had, she would have seen a look of inexplicable sadness cross her new friends face. Hermione turned to the sink, putting her back to the door, and took several deep breaths, trying to bolster her courage. The last two Marauders, the two she knew would be the hardest to meet and interact with, were about to come through the door. With one last deep breath, Hermione turned at the sound of noisy young men entering the room, her hands smoothing down the front of her dress nervously.

"This is Mia White." James introduced her to the two friends she had not met with a grin.

Hermione didn't even register Peter or Sirius' greetings, her eyes were locked on Remus and suddenly she knew. She could see James and Lily and Sirius knowing how and when each would die. She could face Peter and not wish to kill him; maybe she could even be civil to him. But never could she survive seeing Remus, knowing he would not find happiness until almost too late, knowing he would never get to see his son's first birthday, knowing that this wonderfully healthy young man before her would suffer more in the twenty years to come than any of them could imagine. There was no way in hell, Hermione knew, that she could face Remus, the most caring man she knew, and lie about her entire life, feign ignorance of his, and remain sane.


End file.
